Rise of Berk
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Join Hiccup and his friends as they find new friends and dragons as they protect Berk from dangerous enemies. Based of Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, Race to the Edge and the mobile game Rise of Berk. Pairings Hiccup X Astrid X OC. Fishlegs x Heather. Tuffnut x ?, Snotlout X ?. Ruffnut X ? Rated m for blood and maybe for lemons. Toothless X OC X OC.
1. Glacea and Kairi

**What if hiccup and Astrid found a young Bewilderbeast one day out flying on ther dragons. Takes place after the episode We are Family. Stoick has yet to meet Thornado or Toothless encountered the Whipsering Death. nor has Dagur visited Berk yet. OC info.i do not own Httyd, Just the ocs i plan to do.**

 **Kairi(Hayden Panettiere)**

 **Haeke the Gentle(Mark Hamill)**

 **Lily the Researcher(Geraldine Somerville)**

 **Torn (Phil Lamar.)**

 **Hal(David Gallagher.)**

Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons Toothless and Stormfly were on their way back to Berk after a bit of a flight to Dragon Island. "Im glad we got away from Alvin" said Hiccup looking at his best friend. Toothless let out a roar in delight at his rider when his ears picked up a strange signal. The strange signal coming from a small island covered in ice. Toothless started his descend towards the small island leaving his riders very confused. They soon approach an island completely covered in ice. "What do you think made that?" asked Astrid looking at the ice.

"I don't know Astrid" hiccup said as they soon land in the cave. The two teens and the dragons walk through the icy tunnel until they came upon a small lake. In the lake made them stunned. There in the pool slept a, spiky white dragon about the size of a Viking house with two big mammoth like tusks protruding form the sides of its head and huge multiple wings. It also had purple and red scales mixed with its white scales. The front side of its body is covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. 'King's frills' can be seen on the occipital region. Protrusions from the back of it's head form a mane-like frill..having a fish-like mouth with small teeth. it's lips were similar to those of mammals like humans to enable them 'blow' actions. Interestingly, no nostrils are visible on it's face. Its hard, "coral-like amphibian skin" covers the whole body, "It's a new species" said Hiccup as he approached the pool. The white dragon opened its blue eyes as it saw the two humans in its cave. Curious did the white dragon stand up and approached them. Toothless growled but Hiccup stopped him with "Easy bud, we want no trouble."

The white dragon watched this human. She was a Bewilderbeast and she just left her father's home to start her own flock. She has yet to have a flock of her own since she was almost killed by her evil Uncle Joltuun. she looked as the human held its hands up and looked away. The white dragon lowered her head onto his hand and purred feeling his kind heart and desire to help dragons. Astrid was taken back that Hiccup just trained this gentle giant dragon they didn't know about. Hiccup can do anything if he puts his mind to it. Not since her first flight with Toothless has she developed her crush on the looked at the dragons blue eyes and he felt her pur. "You need a name?, what should i call you, are you a boy?"

She growled when he said that. "Okay, your a girl so i will call you Glacea?" Hiccup said. Glacea liked her name never getting one as she let out a small mist that turns into frost on his hair."wasn't expecting that?" said Hiccup wiping the frost off his hair. Glacea purred as Hiccup and Astrid mounted on their dragons. Glacea looked at her new friends with a tilted look. "We got to go Glacea, well bring you some fish soon" said Hiccup as Toothless took flight from the ice mountain. Glacea purred watching them take off as she laid there in silent for a few minutes. She then made the decision to follow them as she dived into the water.

 **/Berk/**

Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons were getting close to Berk when they spotted several Ships with a familiar crest heading for the island. A skull with a dagger embedded in it. "Isn't that the Bonecrusher tribe?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, i wonder what they are doing here?" asked Hiccup thinking about his longtime friend Kairi Hart, the youngest Heiress of the bonecrushers chief Haeke the Gentle. The Bonecrushers is a small tribe of 50 to sixty vikings. Hiccup when his dad went on meetings with tribes took him along to see the Bonecrusher Tribe and he became fast friends with the chief's youngest daughter Kairi. They did alot of pranks and played with each other. He wondered if Kairi was with them as their dragons landed on Berk. "Dad, The Bonecrushers are here" said Hiccup approaching his dad Stoick the Vast. Gobber was beside him.

"Yes son i know, The Bonecrushers were there to help us get off Dragon Island after you killed the Red Death. Today they come for their reward for helping us" said Stoick. Hiccup nodded as he looked out to hopefully see Kairi again. A large viking man with brown hair and a brown beard gof off the first ship that docked. A black bear cape was on his back,. "Stoick, still alive and look at ye village now" said Haeke.

"Haeke my friend good to see you." said stoick shaking his hand. Haeke looked at Hiccup and he said ."and there he is, The one who ended the war. Good to see your kicking lad" said Haeke.

"Thanks chief hart." said Hiccup until he noticed Haekes sadden looked. Stoick noticed his friends discomfort. "What happened?"

"The Romans attacked my island, I lost a lot of good men and they burned my island to the ground." said Haeke. The hooligans bowed their heads for the men he lost. "Im sorry to hear that Haeke." said Stoick.

"The survivors of our tribe and me came here hoping that we can join your tribe Stoick,we brought our livestock, and plenty of wood to build. " said Haeke

"Of course Haake, you and your tribe are welcomed to join us" said Stoick. Haeke gave the tribe a look as they started to unload off the boats. As the bonecrusher vikings walked to the village Haake said looking at Hiccup. "So did Stoick tell you what he promised me"

"No he didn't? Said Hiccup looking at his father. Stoick said with a glare. "Haeke i wanted to surprise him"

"Surprise me with what?" asked Hiccup crossing his arms.

"Congrats lad your getting married to two Beautiful Valkyries" said Gobber being Gobber. "Gobber!" shouted Stoick and Haeke. Hiccup however squeaked out. "Married. To two girls?"

"Aye lad, as a thanks for the bonecrushers for getting us back to berk to get your leg healed. I signed a Betrothal with Haeke's youngest.." said Stoick.

Hiccup was mentally shocked to what he heard. He was betrothed to Kairi but who was the other contract for. "And the other Contract?" He asked.

"With the hoffersons," said Stoick. Hiccup couldn't believe his luck. He was betrothed to Astrid as well. When everyone wasn't looking. He slipped away with Toothless. Astrid noticed and she followed him. Hiccup and Toothless stood at the cliff watching the survivors of the Bonecrusher tribe as they started to mingle with the hooligans. Hiccup still was in shocked his dad betrothed him to Astrid and Kairi. He noticed Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Hiccup, i should have told you but we have been busy with the Academy that it always slipped." She said

"It's okay, im just a bit shocked is all" said Hiccup holding her hand. Thats when he heard "Hiccup?"

He looked to see a beautiful Red headed girl with pale skin and blue eyes like the ocean. Her hair was short and didn't go down her body was slim like Astrids only she had more curves. Her attire was like Astrids only she had a pink striped shirt, Black skirt with spikes and shoulder guards. Hiccup said "wow Kairi you're different the last time i saw you" he said admiring her beauty.

"Your not so bad yourself" Kairi said as she then hugged her friend. Hiccup returned the hug and they broke apart. Toothless warbled as he watched his rider interact with the girl. Kairi looked at Toothless. "A Night Fury, I never thought i would live to see one" she said. Her dad told her Hiccup ended the dragon war by killing the Red Death with a Night Fury. The Dragon who forced the other dragons to raid them and steal their food or else they were eaten as well.

"Kairi, This is Toothless, Toothless, Kairi" said Hiccup introducing them to each other. Kairi looked at Hiccup before she asked "Why is he named Toothless?"

Toothless showed her his Gummy Smile. Kairi giggled, "Thats why," Toothless warbled as she gave them each a lick. "Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" said Hiccup. Toothless let out a laugh before he went to play tag with Stormfly. Hiccup, Kairi and Astrid watched the two dragons. Hiccup looked at the two girls. "Since we are betrothed. How do we do this?" asked Hiccup.

Kairi and Astrid looked at each other. "We talked with mail and we decided to take things slow for now" said Astrid. "Astrid will still be able to be a Shield Maiden and I will be your Chieftess when you become Chief. " said Kairi.

Hiccup agreed to that since they have four years before they have to be married. That gives them plenty of time for them to bond. "Hey why don't we show you the Academy" Hiccup said to Kairi..

"Yeah sure, i want to see it as well" said Kairi. Hiccup and Kairi mounted Toothless and Astrid was on Stormfly. They flew over to the academy and the other riders were there with Kairi's older brothers Hal and Torn. They were identical with black hair and green eyes. Two Monstrous Nightmares were behind them. Toothless and Stormfly landed and the three humans got off the dragons. "Hal, Torn good to see you again?" said Hiccup greeting Kairi's older brothers.

"You as well Hiccup" said Hal with his hand on the dark green and Black Nightmare. "They showed me how to bond with Scarwing here"

"You two trained a dragon brother, Already?" asked Kairi a bit jealous. She hopes she can get her own dragon.

"Yep, they been following us since we landed on Berk" said Torn on the back of his dragon he named Blastburn. "Were going to show mom and dad, see yah later" said Hal as the two dragons took off from the Academy. "Wow never thought i would see the day dragons and Vikings at peace" She said.

"Yeah but there are still problems and that's why we formed the Academy. To Train Dragons and my friends help me out" said Hiccup pointing to the other riders.. "Hello, Fishlegs is my name and Meatlug is my Gronckle" said Fishlegs. Meatlug let out a hello to Her with a growl.

:Snotlout is my name and why don't we get to know each other" Snotlout introduced himself while flirting. He grabs Kairi's hand and kissed her knuckles. Hookfang rolled his eyes at his rider. "No thanks, I'm betrothed to Hiccup" Kairi said while Astrid rolled her eyes at snotlout. He let go of her hand. "That's right i forgot about that" said Fishlegs.

"And my Nightmare is Hookfang. The best dragon ever" boosted Snotlout. Hookfang set an example as he set Snotlouts but on fire. "Ahhhh!" screamed Snotlout as he ran around until Astrid grabs him and puts him in a bucket of Water. "Sweet Relief?" he sighed.

"Does Hookfang do that all the time" asked Kairi.

"Yep" said Astrid.

"Were next!" said the twins.

"Im Ruffnut and this is my brother Tuffnut." said Ruffnut.

"And our Zippleback Barf and Belch. They love to cause Destruction" said Tuffnut as the twins headbutted. Barf and Belch copied their riders. Kairi looked at the others with an Are you Serious look. "Better get used to it." said Astrid shaking her head.

"Hey Fishlegs, Have you ever seen a dragon like this before" Hiccup said opening his jounral to reveal a sketch of Glacea. He drew this before they came back to Berk. "No, where did you see this. It's A brand new Dragon species." said a giddy fishlegs. Kairi can tell Fishlegs loves to study dragons.

"Yeah, She lives inside a mountain made of ice and i think it might be a Tidal Class Dragon" said Hiccup.

"Wait did you train this dragon?" asked Kairi looking at the picture of Glacea. "Yeah, Hiccup did, She looked lonely in that mountain, we promised we go visit her tomorrow." said Astrid feeling sorry for Glacea.

They all heard a warhorn go off and the Riders hurried to see a fleet of Roman ships heading their way. "Romans!" said Kairi.

"They must have followed you guys from Bonecrusher Island" said Hiccup. Spitelout appeared with an axe. "Iccup, Son, Stoick wants you and the riders to escort the elders and Children to the Cove while we deal with the Romans." said Spitelout

"Were on it" said Hiccup as the riders mounted their dragons with Kairi with Hiccup and Toothless. The Riders quickly escorted the children and the elderly to Toothless's cove. Skyblast (The Nightmare Astrid Trained in Heather Report) was guarding the cove with some of the other dragons. once all the children and elderly were safe did the riders return to help the warriors with the Romans Haeke was ordering some of the men at the catapults.. Stoick was locked in combat with a Roman General. "You pigs will all die" said the general.

"Not if i have anything to say about it." said Stoick as he blocked the man;s strike with his sword. The Riders flew by striking the roman's ship with their dragons. Hal and Torn joined them with Scarwing and Blastburn. "Shoot those Dragons Down!" shouted a roman captain as they fired their catapults. "Everyone Dodge it" said Hiccup. The riders dodge the rocks coming at them. "Toothless Plasma Blast!" shouted Hiccup as Toothless fired his plasma blast at a ship.

"Stormfly Spine Shot!" said Astrid as Stormfly fired her spikes at several romans making them flee.

"Barf Belch blow em up" said the twins as Barf let out his gas and Belch ignited it. The Romans they got were sent running. "Yeah!" they shouted.

"Meatlug Lava Spew!" said Fishlegs as Meatlug fired her molten bomb at a Roman Catapult. "Ata girl Meatlug"

Meatlug licked her rider with her tongue. The hooligans cheered that the battle was turning for their favor with the dragons until A catapult barely misses Toothless and Kairi fell off. "Kairi!" said Hiccup as he and Toothless dived to catch her. They catch her and they crash on the very cliff where they were talking a few hours ago. They were then surrounded by Thirty Romans. "Kill them and chain the Night Fury" said a roman general.

"Hiccup!" said Astrid as she jumped off Stormfly and she had her axe ready to fight. Hiccup had his dagger and Kairi had a bow. Toothless and Stormfly charged in and they knocked back a few romans before they were pinned down by them. "Stormfly!" said Astrid as she kicked a Roman in the stomach. "Toothless!" said Hiccup as he tried to approach his dragon but the romans stop them. . "Fire!" said a Roman as they fired a fire barrel at them. Toothless and Stormfly watched in fear as the Fire barrel headed for their riders. The three braced themselves as they heard a huge splash and something took the Barrel. Nearby Hooligans looked at the explosion. The romans smirked but they were short lived to see the three vikings still alive. "What!" said the roman until he saw that something had shielded them. He became pale as did the other romans. The hooligans also became pale as well. Hiccup however was holding Kairi and Astrid. "Astrid, Kairi, Are you both okay?" asked Hiccup.

"Were fine, but what shielded us from that barrel?" asked Kairi until she noticed that something was above them. Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see none other than Glacea protecting them. "Glacea?" said Hiccup and Astrid. Glacea let out soft pur before she focused on the Romans. "A Bewilderbeast!, Forget the Night Fury!" said the Roman as the romans forgot Toothless and Stormfly. The romans fired their catapults but the rocks bounced off Glacea. Glacea opened her mouth as water shot out which froze into ice. The ice froze a few romans as well as destroyed a few ships. "Whoa! It's an ice breather!" said Snotlout. Toothless and Stormfly manage to free themselves from the romans as they roared.

Glacea roared again as the romans took that as a que to retreat .Their ships left berk and the berkians sent the captured Romans to be executed. The elderly and children returned to the village. The Riders were all near Glacea as she sat there looking at them. "I can't beleive you saved us Glacea" said Hiccup thanking the white dragon. Glacea gave him a big wet lick which he was covered in saliva. "uhhh" said Hiccup wiping the saliva off.

"What kind of dragon is Glacea?" asked Fishlegs after he wrote down many notes so he can add it into the Book of Dragons. He noticed the many wings on her and he assumed were fins to help her swim.

"I have no idea, maybe Gobber might know?" said Hiccup. "Holy mother of thor!" said Heake as he, Stoick and Gobber came back from dealing with the romans. "Beard of thor, that is one big dragon" said Gobber. Stoick agreed with Gobber on that. "Gobber, any idea on what kind of dragon Glacea is?" asked Hiccup. "Your named it son?" asked Stoick. Hiccup and Astrid told him about discovering Glacea in a mountain of ice and Hiccup bonded with the dragon. "Wait did you just say mountain of ice?" asked Kairi's mother Lily. "Yes and it turns out that ice is what she breathes" said Astrid pointing to the ice chunks where some of the ruined roman ships layed. the frozen romans were sent off the side of the cliff.

Lily then said "It's a Bewilderbeast"

"A Bewilderbeast?, is that what Glacea is mother?" asked Kairi. "Yes, i encounted one many years ago while your father was out with a fishing party." said Lily as she walked over to a crate from their ship and pulled out a leather book."An Alpha Class Dragon, This dragon is so rare to find as they tend to live in the arctic waters. They use their icy breaths to form nests and rule over their territory." said Lily opening her book.

"How big do they get?" asked Fishlegs.

"Bigger than the Red Death" said Lily as she handed Fishlegs her book. "You can find out all about the Bewilderbeast's in my book here.

"Sweet, im adding all this to the Book of Dragons." said Fishlegs.

"Dad can Glacea stay here with us," said Hiccup.

"Im not sure about that son, what if it turns out like the Red Death." said Stoick. Some of the villagers were skeptical as well about Glacea. Some of the children bravely approached Glacea as she looked at the little humans. "Hello, my name is Glenda, are you a nice dragon?" asked a little girl until her stomach rumbled as did some of the other children. Seeing that they needed food. Glacea dived into the water much to everyone's confusion. They then hear a splash near the village as Glacea was jumping out of the water and in midiar was a school of Fish. Glacea swallowed them whole as she fell back into the water. The hooligans and the riders were shocked to see that. "Did you see that, she swallowed that whole school of fish" said Fishlegs as he wrote it down in his notes.

"Okay i want one" said Tuffnut as Glacea returned to them and she spat out the school of fish she just swallowed on the ground. "It's like Glacea has motherly instincts" said Astrid. "Stoick, i think we should let it stay here, Just think how much faster we can get fish and it would be a great help against the Outcasts" said Gobber.

Stoick said "Alright, She can stay, now everyone to the great hall for dinner". That night did the vikings all celebrated their victory over the romans. Hiccup and Stoick with the Hofferson's and the Harts were sitting at the main table. Glacea was behind them as she watched her new friends. Some of the kids were on her tusks which she didn't mind. Kairi and Astrid sat besides Hiccup. Each of them were wearing a necklace which was their betrothal gifts. Fishlegs was writing Lily's notes into the Book of Dragons for Bewilderbeasts. Stoick stood up and all eyes turned to him.

"Everyone, im proud to welcome the Bonecrushers and Glacea to our tribe." said Stoick. The vikings clapped their hands as Glacea let a small grunt happy to have friends. "Now i bet you all are wondering why the Hofferson's and the Harts are sitting here at the head table with me and Hiccup. Im proud to say that my son is Betrothed to their daughters, Astrid and Kairi." said Stoick.

The hall clapped and cheered and some of them wolf whistled. Stoick sat back down and the party resumed. The party lasted until it was time for them all for sleep except for the night guards. Berk was a lot safer now they had an Alpha on their side. Toothless watched Hiccup sleep in his bed as he walked outside. A lone tear as he looked up to the night sky. How he missed his family and wished there were more Night Furies. Toothless returned to his slab and curled up. Little did he know that his wish was about to come true.

 **"I love How To Train Your Dragon and this is my attempt to do a fic based on Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk and Race To The Edge.**

 **Pairings-Hiccup X Astrid X Kairi(OC).**

 **Snotlout x oc.**

 **Fishlegs x Heather**

 **Tuffnut x oc**

 **Ruffnut x ?.**


	2. Meeting new friends

**Chapter two…. Meeting new friends.**

 **Voices for the dragons and new characters.**

 **(Bold for dragon speach)**

 **Toothless(Daniel Radcliffe)**

 **Stormfly.(** **Demi Lovato** **)**

 **Hookfang(Tom Felton)**

 **Barf and Belch( Rob Lowe)**

 **Meatlug(Bonnie Wright)**

 **Glacea(Evanna Lynch)**

 **Melody Forester(Hillary Duff)**

 **Salazar(Greg Cipes)**

 **Whitetail( Tara Strong)**

 **Jade(Emma Watson)**

 **Kisara(Elizabeth Banks)**

 **Mallery Forester(Elle Fanning)**

 **Cloudy(luke manriquez)**

A month has passed since Glacea and the survivors of the Bonecrusher Tribe came to live on Berk and all was well. Glacea took her place as Alpha of the Berkian dragons. She helped solve a few problems with the wild dragons and helped the fishermen with their fishing. She found a spot near the meade hall that was perfect for her to create her ice nest. Hiccup took some time and took Kairi out on some nighttime flights. She fell in love with flying and with Hiccup after the first night. Live couldn;t be better for the hooligans. Today the Riders were going to help Kairi train her own dragon and the best island to go was Dragon Island. "Alright everyone, ready to go?" asked Hiccup.

"Waiting on Snotlout again" said Astrid twirling her dagger in her hand. "Snotlout! Oi Oi Oi!" said Snotlout as he landed in the academy with Hookfang. "Where have you been?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh just being me as always" said Snotlout as the group got ready to go. "Alright gang off to Dragon Island. " said Hiccup as they took flight. They flew over Glacea as she was tending to a small problem with Terrible Terrors. Glacea watch them fly towards Dragon Island before she focused back on the Terrible Terrors.

The riders flew until they came to stop at Dragon Island. "Okay Kairi, lets find your dragon" said Hiccup.

"I can't wait" said Kairi ready to have her own dragon. "Lets try a Gronckle first" said Fishlegs as he spotted several Gronckles nearby. "Here take some Dragon Nip. Gronckles love Dragon Nip." said Fishlegs. Kairi nodded as she slowly approached a light red Gronckle. The Gronckle noticed she was coming as kairi hend her hand out with the dragon nip. Unfortunately the smell of Dragon Nip attracted all the Gronckles and she took off running with four gronckles behind her. Meatlug stepped in as she stopped the gronckles until she wanted the dragon nip.

"Lets try a Deadly Nadder next" said Astrid as she and Kairi found a Deadly Nadder eating some grass. "Approach it slowly and stroke her tail spikes down" said Astrid. Kairi slowly approached the Deadly Nadder. The Nadder had its spikes ready as she got closer. Unfortunately she accidentally tripped on a root and the Nadder prepared to fire. Kairi dodged the spikes as she hid behind a tree.

"Okay that was too close" said Kairi as the nadder flew off. She didn't want to try her luck with a Monstrous Nightmare or Hideous Zippleback. "You really must have bad luck" said Hiccup feeling a bit sorry for her.

"It's okay Hiccup, i don't mind if i don't find my dragon" she said a bit sad until the riders heard laughter. Curious did the riders and their dragons walk towards a thicket and they saw A little girl with blonde hair playing tag with a small grey like dragon much like Toothless. She had on a brown bear vest and grey leggings to go with her blue shirt. "Guys' its a baby Night Fury " gasped Fishlegs.

"Toothless, your not the last Night Fury anymore" said Hiccup. Toothless croaned with happiness seeing another of his kind. The little girl turned and she saw them as she gasped. The baby night fury hid behind her. "Hey easy, its okay we won't harm you" said Astrid with ease approaching them slowly. That's when a dark blue Night Fury with blue eyes appeared with a Alpha Speed Stinger with a white tail, a Dark Green Terrible Terror . they started to growl at them until A Girl about fifteen jumped from the trees with a Strange weapon. It looked like some sort of staff with two blades on the end(Insect Glaive from Monster Hunter). She had Blonde hair like the little girl and her eyes were sky blue. She was wearing a red tunic and brown leggins. Her skirt was dark blue and she wore sandals like the romans. Her left shoulder had a perch. "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked the girl. Her hands on her strange weapon.

"Sorry we don't want any trouble. Were just trying to find a dragon so i can become a rider?"said Kairi.

"Rider?" asked the girl before she looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "It's you, the ones who defeated the Red Death and ended the Dragon Wars. The dragons have been praising you ever since you defeated that Tyrant." She said.

"Wow were famous" said Snotlout flexing his muscles until Astrid punched his shoulder. Fishlegs looked at the three dragons guarding the little girl and the baby night fury. "Are these your dragons?" asked Fishlegs excited to see another Night Fury.

"Yes, There my family. My name is Melody Forester. My little sister is Mallery Forester. We used to be apart of a mighty clan of Dragon Riders far away from the Archipelago." said Melody. She puts her hands on the Speed Stinger and Night Fury. "The Speed Stinger is named Whitetail, The Terrible terror is Salazar and the Night Fury is Jade." said Melody.

"This is Cloudy he's my Best friend" chipped Mallery holding Cloudy.

What are your names?" asked Melody putting her weapon away.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup said.

"Thats a strange name" said Melody.

"Astrid Hofferson" said Astrid shaking Melody's hand

"Fishlegs ingerman, Dragon expert." said Fishlegs

"Snotlout Jorgenson" said Snotlout before he winked at her. Melody looked at him with a blank expression.

"Don't forget about us" said Ruffnut.

"Im Tuffnut and this is my lame sister Ruffnut" said Tuffnut.

"Lame!? I'll show you lame!" shouted Ruffnut as the two got into a shoving fight. The teens looked at them as they shook their heads. "And my name is Kairi Hart" said Kairi.

"Hello its nice to meet you all, What are your dragons name?" asked Melody.

"Toothless is my best friend" said Hiccup petting Toothless." **Hi"** Toothless said nodding at her. Melody thought it was a very interesting name. She looked at Stormfly.

""this is Stormfly my Deadly Nadder." Astrid said

" **Hello** " Stormfly greeted kindly, "Your dragon is beautiful no wonder you choose her. your eyes matches her scales." Melody said in amazement.

"Thank you" Astrid said smiling along with Stormfly, it was Fishlegs turn to introduce Meatlug. "This is Meatlug she's my Gronckle she has a kind heart." He said before he hugged her

 **"Oh that's sweet of you to say Fishlegs.** " Meatlug said smiling at her rider, Melody can tell Meatlug and Fishlegs had a good bond. next was the Twins dragon.

"This is our dragon a Hideous Zippleback, the left head is Barf and the right head is Belch" Ruffnut said, "They are the best dragon because they blow stuff up!" Tuffnut said the last part loudly before banging his helmet with his sister's,

" **They're like that which we don't mind.** " Barf & Belch said in sync as they copied their riders, "I can see why they love destruction so much." Melody said sarcastically "Yup those are the twins for yea causing trouble when you at least expected." Astrid said rolling her eyes at the twins, and then Snotlout came in.

"Please Nadders, Gronckle, Zippleback their OK but nothing compare to my Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang!" he said the last part loudly  
 **  
** **"Oh boy here he goes again.** " Hookfang grumbles rolling his eyes as Mallery giggled. The dragons started their own conversation once the introductions were done.

" **Hello** " Toothless and the berk dragons said

 **"Hello** " Jade and the new dragons said.

 **"So all of you are new here**?" Toothless asked them.

 **"Yes were not from around here"** Jade said as Cloudy was on her head.

 **"Really are there more Night Furies**?" Toothless asked hopefully

 **"No I was the only night fury out there. My son is the only survivor from my last clutch of eggs.** " she said sadly, the other dragons said their comfort for the female night fury.

 **"I'm so sorry"** Toothless whimpers knowing how it feels to be alone.

Jade smiled at him. **"It's ok you didn't know."** She purrs

Toothless did his 'Toothless smile' as Salazar and Cloudy burst into laughter, Whitetail chuckled a little, Jade giggled at Toothless.

" **So that why your names Toothless!"** Cloudy exclaimed, Whitetail nod in agreement, Jade smiled at him because he made her warm inside. Melody giggled as did Mallery. The riders looked at the dragons when they noticed they did growls and grunts. "I wonder what they are talking about?" asked Fishlegs.

"There talking about Toothless's name" said Melody who had been listening to their conversation..

"Oh talking abo- Wait what?!" Hiccup said as he and the riders turn to melody with a stunned look.

""You can talk to dragons?!" Hiccup asked in shock as was the other riders, Melody nodded as did Mallery. "How is it possible?" asked Astrid.

"Like i said, I was born into a tribe of Dragon Riders and Worshipers far north of the archipelago. For generations we were taught to speak Dragonese so that we can communicate with them." said Melody before she became sad"But then one day, we were attacked by a Madman named Drago and his army. I lost my parents in the attack and Jade lost her mate to that man. Since then i have been on my own for five years taking care of Mallery"

The group looked at her with sadness. There was a dead silence until hiccup broke it.

"That was interesting." He said feeling sorry for her.

"I'm sorry about your family it must been hard for you." Astrid said sadly.

"Yeah, Especially trying to be a mother figure for Mallery" said Melody as she watch Mallery climb on Hookfang which he didn't mind. "Can you teach us how to speak Dragonese." asked a giddy Fishlegs. Melody smiled at Fishlegs "Sure, ill be more than glad to teach you all" said Melody. That made Hiccup smile for he can actually understand Toothless if he learned Dragonese.

"Yeah, we can tell dragons to blow things up" said Ruffnut.

"You ready my mind sis" said Tuffnut as the twins headbutted again. "No if i teach you Dragonese, it's to be used responsibly" said Melody making the twins sad. Snotlout walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder, "That's a sad story if you need comfort I-"he was cut off when Cloudy pounced on his face and started biting his nose off, "AHHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Snotlout shouted

 **"No flirting with Melody!** " said Cloudy

The Twins and Hookfang are laughing their heads off as for the others they watch him in amusement.

"Should I stop him?" Melody asked as Snotlout tried to remove Cloudy off his nose.

"Yeah in a minute" Astrid said with a smile. Fishlegs giggled at the scene and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. the dragons are also enjoying the scene. Kairi was trying her best not to laugh as well.

"HOOKFANG! HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouted his dragon for help

 **"Should you help him?** " Whitetail asked Hookfang who is laughing his head off.

Hookfang turns to the speed stinger, " **And ruined the entertainment? Not a chance!"** He roared while laughing, Mallery, Barf and Belch snickered

" **Is he always like this**?"Stormfly asked Jade

 **"Not really, unless someone tries to flirt with Melody, He's very protective of her just like i am**.said Jade.

Meatlug and Stormfly nodded in agreement as Cloudy continued to bite Snotlout's nose off

" **Alright this has to stop** " Toothless growls tired of seeing it. Jade nodded and she said" **OK Cloudy he gets the message, let go of him son."**

Cloudy let go of snotlouts nose and he went back to his Mother. Snotlout rubs his slightly bite nose, "Thank you" he muffled. Melody nodded as she looked out to sea. "To tell you all the truth, My sister and i have been searching for a place to call home."

"Why don't you come live with us on Berk, We don't kill dragons anymore and we live peacefully together. My dad is the chief and im sure he'll let you stay" said Hiccup. Melody thought for a few minutes. She didn't want to separate Jade from Toothless if they were the last of their kind. "Please sissy, say yes" asked Mallery as she had her puppy eyes.

" **Please Melody say yes!"** Salazar roars loudly

 **"Yes please; I'm getting tired of traveling."** Whitetail grunts

" **Please Melody"** Jade begged as she, Toothless, Whitetail, and Salazar shows their puppy dog eyes. Melody said with a smile. "Okay, lets go"

"Yes/ **Yes** **!** " cheered the four.

Hiccup looked at Kairi and he said "Maybe we can come back tomorrow to find your dragon Kai"

"Okay Hiccup, " said Kairi as she didn't mind. After all she wanted to get to know Melody a bit more. They all mounted their dragons with Whitetail on Jade. Salazar got on Hookfang's head and Cloudy with Toothless. He asked his mom if he can ride on Toothless. They left Dragon Island and headed straight for Berk. the female dragons started a conversation instantly.

 **"Hey Toothless I bet your happy to finally another Night Fury."** Hookfang grunts looking at the chatting females, Salazar nodded agreeing.

 **"Yeah"** Toothless said smiling at Jade. **"Very happy"**

Hookfang and Salazar saw that and look at each other before laughing.

" **Haha, Someone is in love!"** Hookfang roared between laughs

" **Yeah, in love!"** Salazar said with laughter.

" **No I'm not!"** Toothless shouted at them but only get more laughs at the two Stoker class dragons.

Barf and Belch notices them and flew over them and barf asked, **"What so funny?** "

 **"It's nothing! Nothing at all!"** Toothless roared

 **"Why what are you-"** Barf started

 **"- guys talking about?"** Belch finished

Hookfang and Salazar started to calm down, **"Because Toothless won't admit he's in Love with Jade!"** Hookfang said as he and Salazar started to laugh again

" **You mean that Toothless-"** Barf started  
 **  
** **"-is in love with Jade.** " Belch finished

The two look at each other, then to Toothless then back to each other then back to Toothless and started to laugh their heads off. **"Toothless and Jade sitting in a tree"** sang Barf

 **"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"** sang Belch.

 **"Shut up all of you!** " Toothless roared at them only to get more laughs at them.

"Whoa, Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup said as he pats Toothless head

"Maybe the dragons are making jokes." Snotlout said noticing Hookfang was laughing.

"Or thinking about a fight!" Tuffnut said loudly as Ruffnut agrees with her brother. Hiccup shook his head.

Melody notices it and asked Jade to fly over to them. She got closer to them and she asked "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, the dragons are arguing about something can you translate." Hiccup asked Melody. She nodded and asked in Dragonese **"Are you guys fighting?"**

 **"It's nothing Melody, it's just a misunderstanding!"** Toothless said not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Jade. Cloudy was trying his best not to laugh. Jade looked at her son and she raised a scaly eyebrow. .

 **"Awe, come on he doesn't wan-"** Hookfang was cut off when Toothless roared  
 **  
"Don't say it!"**

 **"I just want-"**

 **"No!"**

 **"But-"**

" **I said NO!** " Toothless roared at Hookfang to shut him up. if he didn't had scales. they would all see him blushing red.

" **OK Fine, I won't sheesh.** " Hookfang said as he, Salazar, Barf and Belch snickered quietly

"Okay their just having a misunderstanding." Melody translated for them. all the riders nodded as Berk came into veiw. "Wow, this is your village?" asked Mallery looking at the village.

"Yep, its not much but its home" said Hiccup as Hal and Torn on Scarwing and Blastburn flew over to them. "Hey Hiccup your dad is looking for you." said Torn as he noticed Melody and her dragons. "Is that another Night Fury." asked Hal looking at Jade.

"Yeah, well explain when we land." said Hiccup as they got closer to the square. Glacea was at the square as she took a mid afternoon nap as she watch her human land. Melody gasped at the big dragon. "Is that a Bewilderbeast?" asked Melody looking at Glacea.

"Yeah, This is Glacea, She just came here too recently." said Hiccup as Glacea looked at the new human with curiosity. " **Hello"** said Melody in Dragonese. Glacea gasped before she said " **You speak our language?"**

Melody nodded as the villagers gathered to see Melody and her dragons. Especially Jade. Stoick came to see what's the fuss all about along with Gobber, Haeke and Lily.

"Alright what's going on?!" Stoick shouted to the crowed when he saw Jade. he was shock as well as Gobber.

"By the beard of Thor is that-" Haeke was cut off by Gobber

"Night Fury" Gobber finished

"Yes it's another Night Fury, Dad, Gobber this is Melody Foresterm Her sister Mallery and their Dragons." Hiccup said he gestured to the Foresters. Melody bowed at Stoick.

"Greetings Chief Stoick" Melody said

"Hello to you too Melody and Mallery. may ask why you are here?" he said

"I want to live at Berk so me and my Family could have a home." Melody said gesturing her Dragons.

Stoick nods, "What about your other family?" he said

Melody explain everything about her old tribe until they were attacked by Drago. everyone in the village felt pity on her.

"I'm sorry about your family lass. We welcome you to Berk." Stoick said smiling sadden that this girl lost her family to Drago Bludvist. The only man to strike fear into him.

"Oh thank you so much sir.." Melody said smiling as Mallery did a cheer.

"We will build your house in a few weeks but you and your sister will need a place to sleep temporarily." Stoick said

"If it's alright with you cheif, may we live with Astrid?" Melody asked. Stoick nods and asked Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson if it's alright and they both agreed.

"Come on Melody, you're gonna love it here." Astrid said smiling grabbing her hand. Melody nods and follows her along with her sister and their dragons to get them settled in.

/That night at the haddock house./

"Here you go bud." Hiccup said putting big basket full of fish in front of Toothless.

Toothless didn't eat any he just stared at it. He was feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now and he wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked noticing his dragons discomfort.

"I think I know the problem son." Stoick said standing up from his chair. Hiccup is listening.

"Toothless can't eat and sometimes lost in thoughts. Something's wrong alright." Stoick said standing beside his son. "What is it?" Hiccup asked eagerly

"Toothless is in love with Jade seeing that they are the last of their kind." Stoick said looking at Toothless shock face.

Hiccup's mouth was dropped knowing his best friend is in knew what he was feeling for he was in love with both Kairi and Astrid.

" _He knows!"_ Toothless thought as he hid his head in his wings. Stoick chuckled before he patted Toothless. "In time toothless, In time" he said before he returned to the firepit.

At the Hofferson's house. Melody after getting Mallery tucked in was in her bed Olaf brought in for her to us. they were in Astrids was in her bed ready to sleep.. Stormfly was on her bed of straws as Jade, Whitetail and Salazar shared her rock slab. Astrid told her stormfly's secret to her speed. Feeding her chicken increases her energy. Tomorrow they were going to officially update the Book of Dragons on Night Furies and perhaps see if they can get Kairi her own dragon. The two girls talked for a while before sleep took them.

At the Hart House. Kairi was wide awake as she stared at the ceiling. Maybe she won't find a dragon. She decided to go out for a walk in the woods. As to be very quiet to not wake up the sleeping village she walked into the dark forest. Glacea was asleep but one eye was on her as she watch her go. Knowing that the island was secure did she go back to sleep. Kairi had her bow just in case as she came to a stop near the cove.

"Maybe i won't ever find my Dragon" she said to herself until she noticed a strange light was coming from the cove. Kairi deciding to investigate the mysterious light walked into the cove and there she saw it. A White Night Fury that was taking a drink from the lake. It had pure white scales with a mix of pink, and yellow spots on its side and wings. Kairi can feel a pull to this dragon like maybe they were suppose to meet.. The white night fury looked up from her drink as it looked at the human with curiosity. Kairi said "I'm sorry, i'll go right now, I didn't mean to disturb you" She started to climb back up the cove until her foot missed the step and she started to fall.

The white night fury seeing this human was in trouble caught her as she was set down. Kairi was shocked that this dragon saved her as she looked at the white dragon. Blue eyes meet blue eyes. She did what Hiccup does to earn a dragon's trust. The white dragon sniffed her hand before she pressed her snout on her hand bonding them. Kairi was happy that she got her own dragon. "What should i call you?" asked Kairi. The white dragon tilted her head curious at her. "I know, i'll call you Kisara" said Kairi.

Kisara took a liking to her name as she gave her new human a big lick. "Toothless and Jade will be happy to know that they are not alone anymore."

Kisara tilted her head looking at Kairi. She said "Oh, there Night Furies and they live here at berk with their is a boy and Jade is a girl."

Kisara's eyes widen. / _Perfect, A male night fury who can help me protect my eggs/_ " Kisara went over to a small bush and Kairi saw three pure white eggs. "Kisara, your gonna be a mom?" asked Kairi. Kisara nodded as she looked at her eggs. Kairi was thinking until she said "hang on girl, I'll be back."

Kisara looked at her human as she left the cove and she laid down near her eggs. Kairi ran super fast back to the village. She saw some of the night guard was patrolling. "Kairi" Hoark greeted as he walked with a torch. Kairi nodded to him as she headed for the Haddock House. She used her climbing skills to get to Hiccup's room. Toothless was awake as he heard her come in. She walked over to Hiccup's bed as she gently tried to wake up Hiccup. Hiccup opened one eye as he saw Kairi's blue eyes. "Whats up kai?, its two in the morning?" he said with a yawn.

"Hiccup, i found my dragon." she said as he shot up. "what?" He said. noww fully awake.

'Come on, follow me, i'll show you" said Kairi as hiccup got up from his bed. Toothless was curious as well as he followed the two from the chiefs house and to his cove. Kisara looked up from where she was at and saw Kairi was back with Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless were stunned to see another Night Fury but with white scales. "Toothless, Another Night Fury" said Hiccup happy that there was another Night Fury. Toothless approached Kisara and showed her his trademark Gummy smile. Kisara could only giggle at this male. " **My rider named me Toothless"** said Toothless.

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you Toothless, Kairi named me Kisara.** " said Kisara. "Hiccup thats not all, show him girl" said Kairi. Kisara opened her wings and show the two her eggs. "Night Fury eggs." said Hiccup as he knelt down beside Kisara. "Hiccup what do we do?" asked Kairi looking at him.

"We'll sleep here and in the morning we'll return to Berk with Kisara and the eggs. They will be too Vulnerable if we move them at dark.." said hiccup going behind a small rock and pulling out two sleepy rolls. "Here, I always keep some here in case i want to get away from the village" said Hiccup as he set a few twigs down and toothless used a weak plasma blast to set em on fire. Kairi and hiccup got conferrable as they laid down next to each other as they fell asleep. Toothless stayed awake as he looked at Kisara. **"Are those two mates**?" asked Kisara looking at them snuggled together.

" **Yes, My human has two mates."** said Toothless as he laid down next to them. " **This place is truly becoming a paradise for both humans and Dragons and it's all thanks to Hiccup"**

Kisara and Toothless talked for a little longer before going to sleep. That morning on Berk. The riders were all up but were waiting on Hiccup to leave his house. Stoick came out ready to do his chiefing when he spotted the riders. "Morning chief, is hiccup up?" asked Astrid.

"I thought he was already with you all at the Academy" said Stoick until they saw Hiccup and Kairi leaving the forest. The other riders went to them. "Where have you been hiccup, i thought we were adding Night Furies to the Book of Dragons?" asked Astrid.

"Sorry guys but Kairi found her dragon last night" said Hiccup as Toothless came out with Kisara. Fishlegs gasped. "Oh Thor, you found another Night Fury"

"Well yes thats not all" said Kairi as the riders saw that she was holding two white eggs. Hiccup was holding the other egg. "Ooh shiny stones" said Tuffnut.

"You idiot, those are eggs" said Ruffnut punching Tuffnut.

"There Kisaras" said Kairi.

"We'll get a rock slab for Kisara today." said Gobber as Lily took the eggs from her daughter.

"Thanks Gobber" said Kairi as they went to the forge and Got Kisara a saddle and then the riders headed for the academy to add Female Night Furies to the book. "This is so exciting examining two female Night Fury!" Fishlegs said excitedly as the group entered the academy.

"Wait we're gonna learn?" Ruffnut asked stupidly

"Aw man this gonna be boring!" Tuffnut whines

"Tell me about it" said Snotlout.

"Alright let's measure their wings." Astrid said holding a tape measure. Hiccup, Astrid,Kairi, Melody and Fishlegs grab tape measures and examined Jade and Kisara.

"Fascinating Jade and Kisara are slightly smaller than Toothless, their tail fins have an extension, have three numbs on the each side not two and no extra numbs under their jaws like Toothless." Hiccup said.

"And their wings are longer than Toothless's wings" said Astrid measuring their wings as Fishlegs wrote it down into the book of dragons.

"Okay now for their fire power" said Hiccup.

"Finally something good" said Snotlout as the twins grinned. They set up targets near the wall.

"You ready Jade?" asked Melody. Jade nodded as she fired her plasma blast at a targets destroying them. "Sweet," said Ruffnut.

"I love destruction" said Tuffnut.

"Okay Kisara your turn" said Kairi. Kisara went next as she fired a pure white plasma blast that destroyed all the 's mouths dropped in amazement and shock.

"That was Incredible!" Astrid exclaim with a smile

"It's amazing." Hiccup agreed with a smile

"Cool" said Kairi.

"WOW!" Fishlegs said writing it in the book of dragons.

"That" Tuffnut said

"Was" said Ruffnut

"AWESOME!" They said in sync as they head butt each other in happiness

Snotlout was lost in words his mouth was dropped in shock.

The Dragons were also impressed with Kisaras power., " **That was powerful"** Stormfly squeaked in amazement

 **"Yes it is"** Meatlug agrees with Stormfly

 **"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again**!" Barf and Belch cheered with a big grin in their faces. Hookfang stayed silent as he was stunned like his rider.

 **"Wow what a strong fire power. looks like someone has competition for Toothless eh Jade.** " Whitetail said teasingly with a smirk as well as Salazar

 **"Shut up Whitetail"** growled Jade as she was embarrassed. "Kisara girl that was amazing" said Kairi as she hugged her dragons head. " ** _Thanks Kairi"_** said Kisara puring into her riders arms.

"I wonder what else She can do?" asked Fishlegs. Kisara fired a plasma blast into the sky and flew into it disappearing. "Whoa" said the riders. Even Jade and Toothless didn't know they could do that. "That's how Night Furies are able to blend in the night sky. They use their plasma blasts to cloak themselves, pretty clever i may add" said Fishlegs adding that to the book. Kisara came back and the riders went back to the village for the rest of the day. Unknown to them that deep within the mountain close to the village. A dragon was about to awaken from its slumber. **"Sister, you will pay for your betrayal"** growled a voice as six eyes opened as they glowed with power.

 **End of chapter.**

 **I want to thank Dolphinheart99 for letting me use her dragon conversation from her story nature child of dragons. I am taking ideas for oc dragons if anyone wants to PM me feel free. Note this is not a crossover story. Should i have Toothless be paired with Jade and Kisara?"**

 **Next chapter is Thornado's appearence.**


	3. How to Pick Your Dragon

**Thornado-(Daniel Dae Hyun Kim)**

 **Skullcrusher(James Earl Jones)**

 **"** **Here on Berk, we've always done things one way the Viking Way. Since the dragons came, the Viking way has become well, the hard way. Unfortunately, some people, like Stoick the Vast, still refuse to change."**

Since coming to berk. Melody and Mallery have been welcomed into the tribe. Melody is very skilled in healing and now works as Gothi's apprentice. She goes to Healers islands to fetch ingredients for Gothi. But right now we find Hiccup, Kairi, Toothless and Kisara arriving at the docks where Stoick, Gobber and Haeke were pulling in a ship., Glacea was helping them tugged a ruined ship to them."What happened Gobber?" asked Kairi.

"It's those Rogue dragons again" said Gobber informing them. "This is the second ship they destroyed."

"Well, we lost another whole catch." Stoick noted. "We could've saved it if we had gotten there sooner."

"I know how you could've gotten there sooner." Hiccup started, gesturing slightly to Toothless.

Stoick sighed at his son. "Here we go again." He grumbled.

"If you had flown there on a dragon, you could've been there in five minutes instead of two hours." Hiccup reasoned out. "And then you would've been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good."

"As the Chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way." Stoick refused. "Not the Dragon Way."

"Well the Viking Way is costing us many boats." Hiccup explained gesturing at the ship. Glacea was always down in the water trying to scare up the fish for the fisherman.

"Hiccup has got a point." Gobber agreed. "If you were on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things. Even Alvin and don't forget about Mildew who tried to frame the dragons and tried to kill them with those flowers."

"Gobber's right Stoick, Im willing to give it a try" said Haeke.

"Right!" Hiccup grinned, as his father started to consider it. "You could use a dragon to-"

"Both you and Haeke are right, Gobber." Stoick finally gave in, ignoring Hiccup. "Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back."

Gobber nodded. "You know what those dragons did, they had Alvin on the run." He glanced back at Toothless and Kisara and faced Stoick again. "Imagine if you had been the one commanding them."

"I'm listening." Stoick said intrigued as he started walking with Gobber.

"But clearly not to me." Hiccup muttered as Kairi gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her which he was grateful too.

"I can see it now! A proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile!" Gobber continued with a wide grin and shivered slightly. "Ooh, gives me goosebumps."

Hiccup stepped forwards, trying to get his father's attention again. "That's what I've been trying to-"

"Gobber's right!" Stoick realised, ignoring his son yet again, before turning to face Hiccup and Kairi. "I need to learn how to fly. When do we start the lessons?"

"I don't know, shouldn't we ask Gobber?" Hiccup said with a bit of sarcasm, crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't really have a preference." Gobber shrugged. "But sooner is always better, don't you think?"

Stoick nodded in agreement, Hiccup just stared at the two male Vikings in disbelief and Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head.

Later that day Hiccup and Stoick were standing on the cliff near the arena. Hiccup was attaching a new stirrup on Toothless saddle while Stoick stood there waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Alright, I made a new stirrup, so you'll be able to control Toothless." Hiccup explained as he finished attaching the new stirrup.

"You hear that?" Stoick asked looking down at Toothless. "It's me that's going to be controlling you."

"Whoa, dad." Hiccup said quickly getting up. "Before you get on a dragon, you got to show him he can trust you."

"He already trusts me. I'm his chief!" Stoick said placing his hands on his hips.

"It's very simple, just give me your hand." Hiccup said.

"I didn't come here to hold hands, Hiccup." Stoick said firmly.

Hiccup ignored him and took his hand, holding it in front of Toothless' snout. Toothless eyed the hand for a second or two and pushed his head against Stoick's hand.

"You feel that?" Hiccup asked.

He didn't reply for a minute before he drew his hand back and rubbed his fingers. "Yep, still dry and scaly." He muttered.

"That's not what I meant." Hiccup sighed.

"We'll start out nice and slowly just give him a little nudge, if you want him to-" Hiccup never finished that sentence because Stoick kicked Toothless' side with his heels. Toothless then shot off like a shooting star. "I said nudge!" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

"That was my nudge!" Stoick shot back.

At that moment they started to fly straight down. "Remember, the tail and wings control everything." Hiccup reminded his father.

"I know that." Stoick retorted.

"Then why are you heading for that rock?" Hiccup asked, pointing ahead at the incoming sea stack.

"Because you're distracting me!" Stoick yelled back.

"Just let out the-"

"The tail, I know." Stoick yelled.

Stoick then pressed down on the stirrup and got the tail to work and Toothless rose upwards into the air just as he was about to hit the sea stack.

"Left!" Hiicup cried as they headed for another sea stack. Stoick send Toothless into a spin in the wrong direction. "The other left!" Hiccup shouted again.

"Dragon's fault!" Stoick said dismissively, and then steered away as Toothless glanced off another sea stack.

"Are you going to blame that on him too?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Stoick said, irritated. Then they went into an uncontrolled dive towards the water.

"Slow down!" Hiccup shrieked.

"I'm trying!" Stoick bellowed back. He pressed down hard on the stirrup, and Toothless levelled out at the last minute, sending up a spray of seawater. "See?" Stoick glanced over at me smugly.

"No, actually, I had my eyes closed." Hiccup said breathing very deeply.

Hiccup looked over his dad's shoulders and saw they were heading for the cliffs on Thor's Beach. "You're coming in too hard, open the tail with your foot!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm opening the tail." Stoick barked out pressing down hard.

"That's my leg, dad." Hiccup yelled.

They then crashed onto the sandy ground. Hiccup and Stoick were flung off Toothless' back and landed painfully on the ground. Toothless also landed painfully to and got up and walked dizzily over to Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry." Hiccup whispered. Toothless then glared over at Stoick who had just got up. "Dad wait, where are you going?"

"I'm done with this, Hiccup." Stoick growled walking away. "I have a village to take care of."

Stoick stopped at the cliffs and looked up. He sighed and turned to Hiccup. "I'll need a ride home."

Moments later they were in the sky flying on Toothless. Only this time it was Hiccup doing the driving. Stoick was still not too happy about flying especially when he realised they were going to wrong way back to the village.

"This isn't the way home." Stoick said angrily.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We are taking the scenic route." Hiccup said as they flew up higher into the clouds.

"Right now my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat." Stoick said getting annoyed.

They then began to fly over the farm. "Dad, just think about how much easier your chiefing can be on the back of a dragon." Hiccup said.

"Well I prefer to be down on the-." Stoick started then be noticed something on the ground. "Wait what going on over there." Down on the ground all the yaks were laying on their sides. "Some genius has been yak tipping again."

Toothless then saw two figures running to hide behind a cart. He sent a plasma blast and below the cart up revealing Ruffnut and Tuffnut hiding and not noticing that their hiding place was now gone.

"Be, quiet maybe they won't see us." Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Argh, make that geniuses." Stoick said and looked down at the twins. "I want every one of those yaks back on its feet." He yelled.

"Nice chiefing, dad. Let's see what else we can get done today." Hiccup said.

They then flew towards Mildew's cabbage files were some wild boars were eating the cabbage.

"Toothless, fire!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless fired a plasma blast that scared the boars and made them run away. "Fire again, dragon!" Stoick ordered.

"Dad, the boars are gone." Hiccup reminded.

"Who cares?" Stoick said a bit cheerful. "I like the sound it makes."

"Take us up, bud." Hiccup ordered then he looked at his dad. "There's something else that I want you to see."

Then they flew up into the clouds. Once there Stoick stared in amazement at the sky. Shooting stars flew overhead and he looked down and saw Berk right below them and gasped.

"I've spent my entire life on Berk, climbed its hill, explored its forests and swam its waters. I've travelled very inch but I never thought I'll see it like this." Stoick said in amazement.

"It's beautifully isn't it?" Hiccup said.

"No, it's move than that Hiccup." Stoick said and gestured to the whole village. "Look at them, all of my people, everyone is safe. It's a good feeling."

"Hey Hiccup!, Chief" said Kairi as she and Kisara flew beside them. Haeke was behind her on Kisara. "Where have you two been?" asked Hiccup.

"Kairi and Kisara here have took me on a bit of a flight. And i can't wait to find my own Dragon" said Haeke.

They flew over Glacea and headed for their homes.

The next morning when Hiccup woke up he saw that Toothless was gone. He got up then looked all around the house trying to look for him. Once he got outside he saw Toothless flying around and on his back was Stoick.

"Dad?!" He yelled. Toothless kept on crashing into the houses nearby but soon landed in front of the house. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Kicking butt and taking names that what." Stoick said as he got off an exhausted Toothless.

"On Toothless." Hiccup said staring at his father.

"We've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy." Stoick said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Toothless is my dragon." Hiccup said.

"You picked a good one." Stoick said placing a hand on his shoulders. He then began to walk towards the house. "Just came in to grab my hatch. We're helping Jorgenson break down a fence."

"Yeah, that great but you need to understand that Toothless is a-"

"Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatch; Toothless can below that fence down with a fireball." Stoick said as he got back onto Toothless. "Up dragon."

Toothless got up and looked at Hiccup with an innocent, wide-eyed expression. "Don't worry, bud. I can fix this." Hiccup said. Then Toothless and Stoick then flew up into the air. "See you then Toothless, I really hope." He muttered.

Toothless and Stoick spent the rest of the day going around the island. First they scared a few boars into a barn. Then they caught a few barrels that rolled down a cliff from a cart. Then they finished the day off by catching some fish.

During the evening, Stoick landed in front of the house on Toothless, who practically sighed with relief that the day was over.

"Same time tomorrow, Toothless?" Stoick asked, chuckling, as he walked off. Jade and Kisara went over to the exhausted dragon. " **Are you alright Toothless?"** grunted Jade.

 **"I'm so Exhausted, i won't be feeling my back for a week."** growled Toothless as he went to lay down.

Hiccup, Astrid, Kairi and Melody looked down from the steps to the Great Hall. Once Stoick got off Toothless he looked relieved that Stoick was off his back.

"You see that?" Hiccup asked looking at his three friends. "That's what it looks like to me ridden by a 400 pound man." "At least the two of you know it," She said, only to be met with confusion. "Inside joke, just something Toothless said."

"Hey, at least you got your dad on a dragon." Astrid pointed out, looking down at Hiccup.

"Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to get him off one." Hiccup frowned, walking down the steps.

"It took you a while to get him on a dragon now you want him off one?" asked Kairi.

"Why don't you just give him the old 'Honey & Hatchet'?" Astrid suggested, Hiccup looked at her confused. "You know, you tell him what he wants to hear that's the honey part, before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't!" She explained, punching Hiccup in the arm. "You know, the hatchet."

Hiccup just smiled at her, as he rubbed his arm. "Why does your advice always involve weapons?"

"Let's just hope it works for Toothless' sake." Melody said as she watched toothless go hang out with Kisara and Jade. .

The next morning Stoick was looking around the house looking for Toothless and calling his name.

Stoick then saw Hiccup and walked over to him. "Where's Toothlees?" He asked.

Hiccup looked up at the rafters and saw Toothless concealing himself as best as he could so Stoick wouldn't find him.

"I don't know," Hiccup fibbed, "but you… you look great, Dad! Wh-what did you – did you do something with your beard?"

"Alright, you've given me the honey, now just hit me with the hatchet." Stoick sighed.

"Look, Dad, you can't just keep taking Toothless, he's mine." Hiccup explained.

"Alright," He sighed. "That seems fair." Hiccup took a huge sigh of relief. "So… find me one!" He finished.

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Find me a dragon as good as Toothless," Stoick said. "That shouldn't be so hard for the head of the Berk Dragon Academy."

Later that day Hiccup took Stoick to the arena. In front of Hiccup were the other teens and their dragons.

"The finest dragon species on the island," Hiccup announced to his dad, gesturing to the dragons and their owners.

"Yep they represent us" said Melody until they all heard a low rumble. "What was that?" asked Kairi.

"No idea, Might have been Fishlegs stomach" said Snotlout. Melody however thought. /that wasn't Fishlegs at all, It felt like it was coming from Berk./

Snotlout then walked up to Stoick. "But, the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature," Snotlout bragged, showing Stoick his Monstrous Nightmare, they walked towards Hookfang. "Hop on board, feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on cold winter nights, its whole body heats up just enough to keep you cosy. Let me heat him up for you."

As soon as Stoick was on Hookfang's neck, Snotlout flicked Hookfang's horn, causing Hookfang's skin to light up while the dragon glared down at his owner. Unfortunately, Stoick's pants caught on fire, causing the chief to scream and jump into a trough full of water to extinguish his pants.

"So, should I put you down for one?" Snotlout asked the chief, who glared daggers at him. "They come in an assortment of colours!"

Next came Astrid and Stormfly.

"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough." Astrid said, gesturing to Stormfly. "But you should never underestimate me-I mean, her... uh, us." She corrected herself, placing her hands behind her back.

"Well, she is a beauty." Stoick admitted, as he reached out to touched Stormfly's snout.

"be careful with the-" Astrid warned, but Stoick had already placed his hand on her snout. The moment he did Stormfly screech and fire spikes in his direction.

Luckily the spikes missed him and then Snotlout stepped up to Stoick with a smirk on his face. "Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief?"

"Next!" He yelled.

Next came the twins and Barf and Belch.

They didn't even bother explaining anything about the Hideous Zippleback and just argued with each other, while Barf and Belch argued too, using their gas and their spark against each other, only to create a small explosion that hit them in the face.

"Next!" Stoick called, seeing enough.

Finally came Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Let me tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what," Fishlegs said, but then he got a bit sentimental. "The last face you see at night, and the first face you see in the morning, warming your bed when it's cold outside, a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you, how could you not love a Gronkle?"

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other. By the end of it, Fishlegs' eyes were watery as he pulled Meatlug into a hug. Stocik then leaned towards Fishlegs. "Sorry, son, but I'm looking for a dragon, not a mother," Stoick apologized to Fishlegs, and turned to face his son. "I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury."

"Me neither," Hiccup agreed, as Toothless approached and stood by his side. "But Toothless, Jade and Kisara are the only Night Furies on Berk, and Toothless is my dragon."

"Stoick!" Gobber called, as he ran into the academy. "It's the rogue dragons, there attacking our ships again"

"Let's go!" Stoick nodded.

As Hiccup placed his foot on Toothless' stirrup, he ended up seeing his father's foot there too. "Oh, sorry, what was I thinking?" Hiccup said with sarcasm, as Stoick sat on Toothless' saddle, and he was stuck on the back.

"At least he blocks the wind," Hiccup grumbled, looking up at his huge father, before Toothless flew straight out of the arena with Kairi, Haeke and Kisara..

In the ocean just a few miles away from the shore of Berk, Bucket and Mulch stood on a ship and peered into the waters below them, until a blue Thunderdrum dragon shot out from the waters and roared down at them, creating a strong concussive wail that broke the mass of the ship.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup gasped, as he caught sight of the dragon. "It's a Thunderdrum! They say it get its power from Thor himself."

"He's magnificent" said Haeke looking at the dragon with awe. "Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business." Stoick ordered.

"Toothless, plasma blast," Hiccup instructed.

Toothless fired a plasma blast and the Thunderdrum let out a roar, as it flew off into the sky and charged in their direction. Toothless fired another blast, just as the Thunderdrum dove back into the water. Toothless and Kisara landed on the deck of the ship.

"I think we scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here." Hiccup said.

"Come on lads!" Stoick said as he got off Toothless. "We'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more-." Stoick never finished that sentence because the Thunderdrum's tail wrapped itself around Haeke and pulled him into the water.

"No more what?" Bucket yelled looking over the side of the ship.

"Daddy!" Kairi cried.

"This is not good." Hiccup said.

For the next few seconds they saw nothing but bubbles. "Uh, Haeke can swim, right?" Mulch asked, placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

Suddenly, the Thunderdrum resurfaced from the water, and on its snout was Haeke. Then the Thunderdrum rammed Haeke into the wall of the boat.

"He's a fighter! Haeke yelled with a happy grin, as he punched the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum then got up and charged at Haeke. "He's got spunk!" Haeke said grinning as the Thunderdrum tackled him again. "This is the one, ! I found my dragon!" He said happily, as he grabbed a net and wrapped it around the Thunderdrum. "Now all you have to do is train him for me."

Hiccup, Kairi and Stoick just stared blankly at the ex chief of the Bonecrushers.. Bucket and Mulch must have been feeling the same way because they dropped their oars. Toothless and Kisara helped pull the ship back to berk unaware they was being watched by a dark green Dragon with a Red head. The dragon growled seeing his friend getting caught.

Later that day in the arena, the Thunderdrum was locked up in one of the cages, and an iron muzzle was placed on his mouth so he wouldn't escape. Melody was in the ring as well hoping to try to find out why the Thunderdrum was attacking the ships but she couldn't get him to speak to her." Sorry about the muzzle," Hiccup apologized to the dragon, which was glaring at them.

"Alright how do i do this?" asked Haeke.

", you have to approach him properly, Daddy. Especially a dragon like this," Kairi advised, stepping up to her father. "He's one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen."

"That's why I picked him," Haeke stated as if it was obvious. "He gets his power from Thor himself. He's the God of Thunder, you know."

Right before Haeke could attempt to bond with the Thunderdrum. A Roar was heard as the vikings looked up to see a new dragon with a body build like a rhino, Beetle and had large wings. "What kind of dragon is that?" asked Kairi.

"A Rumblehorn!, It's a Tracker Class Dragon, they can track their prey and can easily detect disasters." said Melody as the Rumblehorn smashed through the chains of the arena. The Rumblehorn roared as Stoick was eying the new dragon. "This dragon is like me, Stong and fierce" thought Stoick. The Rumblehorn started to charge at them and the Vikings dodged. Melody watched as the Rumblehorn used his tail to pull the switch freeing the thunderdrum. " **Come on !, let's go!"** roared the Dragon.

" **Thanks"** grunted the Thunderdrum as the two dragons took off from the ring. "Well that just happened" said Hiccup sarcastic.

Later that evening Stoick, Haeke and all the Viking teens flew across the island in search for the Thunderdrum and the Rumblehorn.

"Alright, we have to fan out and cover every part of the island!" Stoick announced, as he flew with Hiccup on Toothless. Haeke was on Kisara with Kairi.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut" Hiccup called. "You take-."

"You take the west side!" Stoick ordered before Hiccup could finish.

Tuffnut nodded. "You got it, Chief!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can anyone even see me back here?!"

"West side!" Stoick yelled, as the twins flew off. "Snotlout, Melody to the north side!" Melody and Snotlout took to the north.

"Come on, Fishlegs!" Astrid turned to Fishlegs once Snotlout flew away. "We'll take the east!"

"But it's allergy season," Fishlegs stated.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid growled.

"Not me, though...it's her," Fishlegs said patting Meatlug.

Astrid just flew off on Stormfly anyway, and Fishlegs eventually followed. "Well, your friends are an odd bunch, but they sure know what to do on those dragons," Stoick told his son, as he, Hiccup, Haeke, and Kairi flew over to the south side.

"Thanks I think." Hiccup said.

"There they are" pointed out Kairi seeing the Thunderdrum and Rumblehorn near a cave. As soon as they were off their dragons, the Thunderdrum and Rumblehorn roared at them, muzzle still on the thunderdrums mouth, Toothless and Kisara roared back. Settle down, guys." Hiccup said caring them down.

"Let me handle this," Stoick said determinedly, as he pulled out a war hammer. "These dragon are mine."

"Dad!" Hiccup tried to stop Stoick, but he didn't listen. Haeke pulled out his sword as the two vikings approached the dragons. The Rumblehorn growled as did the Thunderdrum. As Stoick narrowed his eyes on the Rumblehorn and the Thunderdrum, he caught a glimpse of something else that was in the cave. "There's another Thunderdrum in there," He saw, as Hiccup and Kairi looked to see an injured light purple Thunderdrum inside with three baby thunderdrums. "He's protecting his family. Thats why he's been taking all those fish" said Haeke as he lowered his weapon.

"And you been helping him haven't you dragon" Stoick asked the Rumblehorn. The Rumblehorn nodded as Stoick looked at Hiccup and Kairi. "Go get the others, and tell Gobber to get ready."

"Dad, I just can't leave you here," Hiccup insisted.

"GO!" Stoick shouted. Kairi and Hiccup mounted on their dragons as they took off. The Thunderdrum growled at them. "Easy, we want to help." said Haeke as the Rumblehorn growled as well. They saw walking towards them a whole pack of angry wild boars.

"Ah, they smelled the blood of your wounded mate." Stoick said. He looked at Haeke and grabbed his waraxe. nthe boars charged at them. Stoick yelled and swung his hammer around knocking three boars away. One of the boars jumped on his back but Stoick grabbed it and threw it over his of the boars had their way to the cave and Heake punched them away before one tackled hum to the ground. He struggled to get the boar off until The Thunderdrum smacks it with his tail.

Then they looked up and saw that even more boars had arrived and slowly walked towards them. Haeke looked at the Thunderdrum and walked towards him. Haeke held his hand out in front of Thunderdrum's snout. The Thunderdrum eyed the hand for a second or two and pushed his head against his hand bonding them. Haeke removed the muzzle off the Thunderdrum and got on his back. They turned to face the boars and the Thunderdrum sent a sonic blast and sent the boars flying. Stoick was thrown on the Rumblehorns back and he charged at the remaining boars sending them running. "

"Look at us, we're bonding" said Stoick looking at the Rumblehorn. happily. The riders returned and saw Stoick and Haeke on the back of the dragons.

"What just happened here?" Hiccup asked, looking a little confused.

"Just battled a few boars, did a little bonding." Stoick said chuckling a bit on the rumblehorns back.

"You?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Stoick said nodding, wearing a small smile on his face. "You know, there's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust."

Hiccup smiled up a little at his dad. "So you actually heard that?"

"Yes, I just said it," Stoick confirmed and chuckled. "I listen."

Later on did the riders, Stoick and Haeke dropped the injured Thunderdrum to Gobber. "Take good csre of her Gobber. She's a friend" said Stoick. Gobber and Melody went to work on the injured dragons wing and the next morning she was all healed up. The Thunderdrum who Haeke named Thornado now had a saddle along with Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn who bonded with stoick.

Thornado and Skullcrusher dropped the ropes and then flew off. Stoick soon joined his son as they flew around the island with Haeke and Kairi.

 **"Stoick still does things to Viking Way fortunately Hiccup and Toothless showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way."  
**

End of chapter. 

Yes i had stoick bond with Skullcrusher earlier and Thornado with Haeke. The next chapter is the Whispering Death, 


	4. Earthshaker

**Earthshaker(Willem Dafoe)**

 **"Everybody have a past, even dragons and sometimes the past can come back to haunt them and when it does, you're going to need to be there for them."**

It was morning on Berk and the first thing people saw when they woke up was a large hole in the middle of the plaza. Some Vikings came to investigate including Hiccup and Toothless, the moment Toothless got there he stuck his head in and sniffed, he let out a roar and reared up." **It's him,"**

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, bud. It's just a hole." Hiccup said trying to calm him down. Melody noticed that Toothless was very angry for some reason.

"It's not just a hole! It's like an underground village!" Bucket's voice echoed from the hole.

Everyone looked down and saw Bucket standing at the bottom of the hole. "Bucket! There you are. I've been looking for you all night!" Mulch said looking down at the hole.

"Sorry Mulch… But I think I finally found it… My happy place!" Bucket said then a bunch of dirt and dust flew through the hole and tossed him out of the hole. He landed on the ground and everyone rushed over to him.

"Are you alright, Bucket?" Stoick asked.

"I'm not so happy anymore." Bucket said as he sat up.

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"Something pushed me out, something's down there. Something big." Bucket said frightfully.

Toothless looked into the hole and had his teeth bared, and leapt into the hole and disappeared without anybody noticing.

All of a sudden everyone heard what sound like whispers coming from within the hole and the ground began to shake. "What's that noise?" Astrid asked.

"Whatever it is, it's giving me the willies." Gobber responded.

Suddenly a giant green spiked dragon, with an eel or snake-like body with a large head and white eyes erupts of the hole and hovered above them.

"Whoooooaaaaa, look at the size of that thing." Snotlout said staring.

"Do I have to!?" Fishlegs asked whimpered.

"Dragons!" ordered Astrid as they all mounted on their dragons minus Hiccup. The dragon looked at all of the dragons with its big white eyes as if it was studying them.

"Uhhhhh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me." Snotlout said a little nervous.

"Uh, don't worry, it's not just you." Fishlegs said assured.

"Thanks, big relief!" Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

. **"Your not the one i want"** they heard him growl. So far they can only understand a few words in dragonese.

Then all of a sudden the dragon dived back into the ground and disappeared.

"What, was, that?" Astrid asked stunned.

"Whatever it was I want one!" Tuffnut yelled in excitement.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was, a Whispering Death." Fishlegs said

"Whoa, great name. So much better than Hideous Zippleback." Tuffnut said.

"Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it going to do to us!? Why aren't you slapping me to snap me out of this!?" Bucket asked standing on a barrel in freight.

"Because I'm scared too, Bucket." Mulch said standing on a barrel as well.

Then the Whispering Death busted from the ground creating a new fresh hole. "Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that thing where you touch its nose and feed it grass?" Gobber suggested to Hiccup.

"Okay, Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?" Hiccup asked looking at the dragon expert.

"Boulder class, razor-sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground." Fishlegs said.

"Now, I really want one." Tuffnut said.

"Thats the last thing you need Tuffnut is a Whispering Death." muttered Kairi as Astrid laughed a bit.

"Stand back everyone!" A loud voice boomed. Everyone looked up and saw Haeke flying towards them on Thornado and Lily on a Dark red Nadder she named Sunstreaker. "Thornado's got something to say to this beast!" Thornado then fired a sonic blast at the Whispering Death but it remained unharmed and unaffected by the attack.

"I don't think it's got its listening ears on." Gobber said.

"Alright, let's run this thing out of here!" Astrid said.

Everyone then got their dragons to fly up into the air to join Haeke and Thornado. Stoick mounted on Skullcrusher and joined them. Suddenly Toothless emerges from the hole and growled at the other dragons, **"Back off, He's here for me"** growled looked at Toothless and the Whispering Death. Something must have happened between the two of them. "What's Toothless doing?" Snotlout asked.

"I think he wants us to back off." Astrid said.

"No problem here." Fishlegs said.

 **"We finish this now"** growled The Whispering Death. It's spikes shot up as it looked straight at Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

The Whispering Death dove for Toothless but he leapt out of the way and tackled the larger dragon to the ground by biting hard on its tail. The Whispering Death flew back up into the air and hovered there. Toothless then fired three plasma blasts at it which the Whispering Death dodged. Toothless then attempted to fly but couldn't, due to his tail. The Whispering Death saw this and flew a bit higher into the air.

"Toothless can't fly without me. He's a sitting duck." Hiccup said.

Stoick then landed back onto the ground next to Gobber. "Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, Fire!" Stoick said as he got off of Skullcrusher.

"Dad wait!" Hiccup said then ran for Toothless. "Just let me help you bud." But Toothless shoved him away and knocked him over. "What? Toothless, what… what's wrong?" Toothless's only response was to do a double-take then growl in his direction before he began to head back to the Whispering Death.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked.

"I have no idea." Hiccup said getting up.

The Whispering Death roared once again and flicked its long tail, spikes flew out just like it would with a Deadly Nadder and it hit Toothless in his back. he let out a roar in pain.

"Gobber!" Stoick commanded.

Gobber launched a boulder from a catapult and hit the Whispering Death on its head; he coiled up and growled in the direction of the catapult. Gobber launched another boulder and hit it in the face again. Then suddenly the Whispering Death retreated down into the hole, just as sunlight fell on it, carving a new path underground.

Hiccup ran up to Toothless and saw the spike in his leg. "Oh, no. You're hurt." Hiccup said. Toothless growled in response but eased up when he looked back and saw Hiccup. his eyes softened and Hiccup pulled the spike out. The moment it was out he quickly ran up and past the doors of the Great Hall and looked at the direction the Whispering Death retreated. "Toothless, wait!" said Hiccup.

"Where's he going?" Astrid asked.

"Probably running away to lick his wounds." Snotlout mocked and laughed.

"It's not funny. Toothless could've been killed. He can't fly, remember?" Hiccup said glaring.

"And whose fault is that?" Snotlout smirked.

"Seriously, did you just go there?" Astrid growled while Kairi hits him on the head. they knew how much it pained hiccup to mention what he did to Toothless .

"Hey, I call it like I see it." He said rubbing his head.

"Uh, does anybody want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh, dragon fight? Just another day on Berk." Tuffnut answered as if it was obvious.

"Not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that." Kairi said.

"She's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out." Hiccup said.

"And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself." Melody added never seeing this before. Maybe Toothless and The Whispering Death were fighting for some unknown reason. dragons fight to the death sometimes

"Yeah, he certainly did. But why?" Hiccup said looking up at Toothless.

"Uh, are we going to be tested on this? Because I am completely confused." Tuffnut said.

"Hey, don't look at me." Ruffnut said.

As Toothless looks off toward where the Whispering Death headed, Hiccup wouldn't help but worry about him.

Later that night at Hiccup's house. Melody was fixing up Toothless while Jade stayed and kept him company. While Hiccup petted Toothless trying calm him down a bit.

"I really wish you could just tell me what was going on out there today." Hiccup said.

 **"Sorry Hiccup but this is between me and him, I don't want you to get hurt"** thought Toothless.

Then they heard someone coming up and Toothless became tensed getting ready for a fight. Hiccup saw that it was his dad coming up.

"Whoa easy bud, it's just my dad." Hiccup said calming him down.

"How's our wounded warrior?" Stoick asked as he stood beside Hiccup.

"Just a flesh wound, nothing to worry about." Melody said packing her stuff away.

"But, he's still a little on edge, dad." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, Toothless. I think we showed that Dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk." Stoick said as he patted Toothless' head. "I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. At least I hope not." He then walked back down stairs.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said.

"Okay, that should do it Toothless, you just need to take it easy." Melody said and she got up and started to leave. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time to hit the hay."

"That is a good idea." Hiccup said walking over to his bed. Melody and Jade went back to their new house close to the meade hall with Mallery asleep in her arms.

Toothless got in his bed as well and did his little fire thing and lay down. Hiccup took on last look at Toothless and closed his eyes. Once he was for sure that Hiccup was asleep did he get back up. " **Sorry Hiccup but this is my fight"** thought Toothless before he left the house to find his rival. The next morning,the first thing he saw was that Toothless' bed was empty.

"Toothless… oh no!" Hiccup said. Hiccup didn't waste a second he ran downs stairs and ran outside saw that Toothless was no were to be seen. "He went after that dragon. Alone." Hiccup said worriedly.

Later that day Hiccup explained to the other Viking about that Toothless disappeared and about is suspicion that he went after the Whispering Death.

"Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right… he can't." Snotlout mocked.

"Really?" Astrid said glaring at him and began to walk towards him ready to give him a deserving punch. "You're going there again? Now!?"

Hiccup stopped her and looked at the others. "Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless." Hiccup said.

"What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, we train him." Hiccup said bluntly.

"You know he's got 'death' in his name, right?" Tuffnut asked.

"Is there anything in the Book of Dragons that can help us?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs opened the Book of Dragons and flipped through it.

"It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body." Fishlegs said reading the page.

"And how's that going to help?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it would help if we stayed away from those." Fishlegs said

"Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield." Tuffnut suggested and got himself kicked in the leg by Ruffnut. "Ow, my kneecap, that's new… I like it." Kairi rolled her eyes at the twins as did the dragons.

"This dragon must have a weakness." Hiccup said.

"Actually no. It says right here 'no known weaknesses'." Melody said.

"Heh, I really love this thing." Tuffnut said with a grin.

"Okay, great, uh, can we go now, please?" Hiccup said and climbed on up Stormfly. "We don't know how much time we have." He said as he helped Astrid up.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find him." Astrid assured him placing her hand on his shoulder.

They then flew out of the arena and began to search for the Whispering Death and Toothless.

The Viking teens were flying over the forest in attempts to track Toothless and the Whispering Death, hoping to either find Toothless first and snap him back to his senses or find the Whispering Death and train it.

"There, down below." Hiccup said and pointed at a couple of hole in the ground. The dragons all went down and landed, Hiccup jumped off and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Toothless? Toothless!"

"How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?" Snotlout smirked.

"So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock-eating dragon we're following?" Astrid smirked.

"I know what you're- don't try to confuse me!" Snotlout said.

"He was definite here." Melody said picking up a fang that was on the ground next to the hole and handed it to hiccup. she was glad that Mallery was staying in the village with Gobber.

"He must've lost a tooth." Hiccup said examining it.

"Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, sharp is good." Ruffnut followed.

"Think about this; hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there!" Fishlegs said.

The dragons then began to growl and began to retreat into themselves fearfully. "Stormfly, what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Barf, calm down." Ruffnut said.

"Stop! Listen." Hiccup silenced all of them, even the dragons quieted down for a moment.

"Listen for what?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't hear anything." Ruffnut said before she shouted. "What are we listening for?"

"Be quiet!" Astrid and Kairi yelled.

"How are we supposed to hear anything over their yelling?" Tuffnut asked.

"Shh!" they said to the twins.

Everyone was quiet and they heard the same whispers that they heard at the village. All of a sudden the ground began to shaking.

"The whisper…" Fishlegs said getting scared.

"Looks like we beat Toothless." Snotlout said nervously.

"Yeah, we win." Astrid said.

At that moment the Whispering Death bust out of the ground. "I'm not feeling like a winner." Fishlegs said whimpering.

The Whispering Death then growled at Hiccup and leaned in towards him. "Hi… um… I like the teeth." he said with a stutter.

The dragon looked at Hiccup's with its milky white eyes. It was glaring at him, that much was clear but he wasn't attacking.

he finally broke the staredown between him to look at everyone else.

The Whispering Death coiled up and looked at the dragons and with a growl it dove back underground.

"I hate it when he does that. Can you at least tell me why he does it?" Snotlout asked. That question made everyone turn towards Fishlegs.

"Maybe to hunt." Fishlegs suggested and got no response. "Maybe because it's cooler." No response. "Or maybe to look for water." No response. "Or maybe he can't stand the pressure of everyone always expecting him to have the answers!"

"He's losing it." Tuffnut said to his sister.

"I know it's awesome." Ruffnut said.

The Whispering Death shot up out of the ground behind Fishlegs and sent him running. "Hold it still! I want to touch it." Tuffnut said and began to walk towards it, but Ruffnut pulled him back.

"I think its looking for Toothless." Melody said.

At that moment Hiccup walked towards it. "Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed?" Astrid asked.

"If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone." Hiccup said and continued to walk towards it.

"So, you're trying to get yourself killed?" Snotlout said smirking which didn't go unnoticed by Kairi. She kicked him in the shin.

"I've got to try." Hiccup said.

The Whispering Death then charged straight at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly turned his head away and outstretched his hand. Hiccup felt the dirt fly up around him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the Whispering Death was only a few inches from his hand. It tilted its head a bit towards it and had gotten very close, but then the Whispering Death pulled back quickly and growled once again and it dove back into the ground.

Hiccup ran to the hole and looked down it. "Okay?" Hiccup questioned.

"Um, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Astrid said. Hiccup then jumped down into the hole. "Why does he always do that?" She said shaking her head.

"He wouldn't be Hiccup otherwise." Kairi said.

Then she, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout walked towards the hole. "Oh, man. I am so glad I'm not down there with him right now." Fishlegs said looking down into the hole.

Snotlout then pushed Fishlegs into the hole. "Opps." He said looking at Astrid and Kairi.

Meanwhile in the hole Fishlegs landed at the bottom of it and Hiccup turned to look at him.

"Thanks Fishlegs. I kind of figured you'd be the last one to volunteer." Hiccup said.

"Yeah! I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone." Fishlegs lied.

"This things been busy." Hiccup said looking at all the tunnels in the walls.

"Quick question, why are we down here again?" Fishlegs asked.

"This is where it spends all of its time. There's got to be something down here that can help us." Hiccup said. He then saw the Whispering Death pass by through one of the tunnels. "There it goes, let's follow it"

Fishlegs was silent then he saw Hiccup was looking at him. "Oh, you were talking to me?" He said.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Hiccup asked. "Besides Fishlegs, new dragon. You love this stuff."

"I hate that about me." Fishlegs muttered and followed Hiccup into the tunnel.

They walked through the tunnel, keeping their eyes and ears open. As they walked through they saw several more tunnels it was like a maze. Shafts of light occasionally shone down from wide holes in the ceiling lighting their way. Tree roots decorated the tops of most of the tunnels.

They turned to a hole where two green eyes watched them. They didn't look friendly in the least. Fishlegs gasped a bit, Hiccup backed up. The eyes turned out to belong to a sheep.

It took off running down the tunnel. Hiccup and Fishlegs took a deep sigh of relief and began to continue to search. They only took a few steps before the Whispering Death's head shot out of another tunnel and growled.

They all jumped into the nearest hole and kept themselves quiet. The large dragon slithered on past without noticing them. Once it saw a bit of sunlight that shinned through a hole at the top of tunnel it slithered past it.

"Hiccup, did you see-?" Fishlegs began but was cut off when the Whispering Death turned around and growled.

Hiccup clamped a hand firmly over his mouth and pulled him deeper into the hole. "Can it wait?" Hiccup whispered and Fishlegs nodded. He let go of him after only a couple of seconds. "Let's just hope it keeps going."

Suddenly the Whispering Death stopped in its tracks. All they could see of it was its long tail "How'd that work for us?" Fishlegs asked. Fishlegs then noticed something on its tail and nudged Hiccup and point him at the Whispering Death's tail. Hiccup looked at what Fighlegs was pointing at and saw an old bite mark that looked very familiar. Then the Whispering Death finally slithered away. "Did you see that?"

"Was that a bite mark?" Hiccup said.

"No just any bite mark, that's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other." Fishlegs said.

"They have a history." Hiccup said.

"A grudge." Fishlegs added darkly.

"If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge?" Hiccup asked.

"To the death." Fishlegs said.

It took Hiccup a while to let that sink in. Finally Hiccup broke the silence. "Let's get out of here before he comes back." Hiccup said.

"That is a really good idea." Fishlegs said.

They ran down the tunnel, but then the Whispering Death burst out from the darkness of a tunnel." **Intruders**!" roared the dragon. Fishlegs fell back and Hiccup pulled him to the side as the Whispering Death dove towards him then came up on the other side of us avoiding the sunlight beaming down from a hole.

Meanwhile at the top Astrid was getting very worried about them.

"They've been down there forever." Astrid said getting worried.

"It's only been ten minutes, im sure there fine Astrid" said Kairi when they hear footsteps from inside the hole. "Hiccup! Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled into the hole.

"Yep, right here." Hiccup said as he and Fishlegs stopped under the opening.

"Did you see the Whispering Death?" Tuffnut asked. "Was it cool?"

"Did you touch it?" Ruffnut asked.

"I want to touch it!" Tuffnut said elbowing her.

"Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this tunnel." Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked up and saw that something a trail of disturbed earth was making its way towards them. "Yeah, you do." She said.

"Guy's behind you!" Kairi yelled.

They turned around and saw the Whispering Death was coming up towards them and coming up fast. **"There you are!"** roared the dragon. He hated those who dare to enter his territory.

"Fishlegs, you go first." Hiccup said.

"No argument here." Fishlegs said then stepped on Hiccup's hands that he held out to lift him.

"Grab my hand." Astrid ordered and pulled him up out of the hole with help from the other Viking teens.

"Hiccup hurry!" Astrid yelled and reached back down for him.

Hiccup tried to reach her, but his hand wouldn't reach. "I can't reach!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup then jumped and their hands locked together, but Hiccup lost his grip and landed back on the bottom of the hole. Hiccup turned around and saw the Whispering Death was almost upon him.

"Everyone stand back!" Hiccup ordered and everyone moved away from the hole. Seconds later he was thrown out of the hole by a dust cloud.

"Wow, I bet he can see our house from up there." Tuffnut said looking up.

Suddenly the Whispering Death bust out of the hole and was ready to catch Hiccup in its teeth. Astrid turned to Stormfly. "Stormfly!" She yelled.

Without a second thought Stormfly flew up into the air and grabbed Hiccup, just before he landed in the Whispering Death mouth. Stormfly then dropped Hiccup back onto the ground next to the Other Viking teens.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup said. They turned to see the Whispering Death was even more angry then it was before.

"I don't think it likes you in its hole." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, I got that." Hiccup said.

"Can we get out of here?!" Snotlout shouted then whimpered "Please."

"No. I know that I can train this thing." Hiccup said. "Anybody got some dragon nip?" Dragon nip piled up in his hands in a blink of an eye. He walked towards the Whispering Death slowly. "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. Here." He held his hands out with the dragon nip piled up in them. "You'll love this. All dragons love this."

The Whispering Death took a sniff and sneezed. The dragon nip flew all over and intoxicated the other dragons. They fell to the ground in pure bliss.

"Oh, great. Now we're defenceless." Snotlout said.

"Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide-open to the group." Hiccup asked.

"Away I see it we've got two choices, we could stay here and get eaten or we could run away." Melody said.

"I don't like the first opinion." Fishlegs said.

"Agreed!" Hiccup nodded.

"Right or left?" Kairi asked.

"Right!" Snotlout yelled.

Everyone then ran away as the Whispering Death charged straight at them. It seemed to be mainly attacking Hiccup because he was in its hole.. It tried to bit him a few times and it almost got a hold of him, but then Toothless jumped out of nowhere and tackled the Whispering Death to the ground.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled.

Toothless latched onto the back of the Whispering Death, clawing and growling and he threw it to the other side of a clearing. It got back up and growled but began to become intimidated when the other dragons got out of their near-comatose states and stepped up; ready to fight.

Toothless began to charge but the large dragon slithered back into its hole. Hiccup attempted to climb on Toothless' back but he bucked him off and growled at him.

"Bud, it's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon." Toothless softened a bit. "Let me help you." He reached for Toothless again but he ran away and Hiccup tried to follow him. "Toothless, come back!" Toothless then fired a plasma blast at the ground near Hiccup's feet. It threw a bunch of dirt in the air and Hiccup jumped back a bit. Toothless ran off again and Hiccup didn't follow this time.

"Awkward." Tuffnut leaned in.

Moments later the Viking teens were riding their dragons in the air, apart from Hiccup who was riding with Astrid. Hiccup had just explained by Toothless and the Whispering Death were at each other's throats.

"So Toothless has an archenemy; kind of like you and me." Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, you are not my archenemy." Hiccup said annoyed with his cousin.

"Well, you're mine." Snotlout said making I'm watching you gesture. Kairi rolled her eyes with Astrid.

"Toothless is just trying to protect you, Hiccup." Melody said.

"That's not what it is." Snotlout said. "Toothless doesn't want you to ride him because it's between him and the other guy. He's a fighter like me, not… whatever you are."

"I never thought I'd say this, Snotlout but I think you're right." Hiccup said.

"Wait… huh? You guys heard that, right? " Snotlout asked looking at the teens.

"It's not a fair fight. If Toothless is going to win, he has to fly and he can't fly without me." Hiccup said.

"So what are you saying?" Astrid asked.

"I'm saying we need to find him and soon." Hiccup said.

"But, how are you going to get on his back. He's made it clear that he doesn't what your help." Melody asked.

"Let me worry about that." Hiccup said.

After a few short moments of flying, the riders saw him running along the ground.

"There he is!" Hiccup said pointing. "Get me down there."

They landed and Hiccup approach Toothless slowly. Toothless gave a growl until he saw that it was only Hiccup. Hiccup held a hand over Toothless' head, Hiccup then hugged his head.

"Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. It's good to see you're still you." He said.

Suddenly the Whispering Death leapt out of the ground and growled. "You can just walk away from this, bud!" Hiccup said but Toothless didn't move an inch and just glowed at the Whispering Death. "Let's just go home." He said as he climbed onto Toothless back, but Toothless pushed him away and ran towards the Whispering Death.

"You were so close. I thought you had him!" Fishlegs said.

Toothless jumped and fired a plasma blast at the Whispering Death but missed, he couldn't fly and the Whispering Death slapped him away with its tail. He tried to fly back up to attack, but he could reach his target. The Whispering Death saw its chance and breathed a ring of fire at him sending him back down to the ground.

"He needs our help." Hiccup said as Astrid pulled him up onto Stormfly's back. The dragons charged in to help, but Toothless growled at them and they stopped.

"Come on, girl." Astrid urged but Stormfly wouldn't move.

"Kisara why wont you help?" asked Kairi.

 **"Its not our fight"** growled Kisara.

"I think ours is broken." Tuffnut said.

"They know this isn't their fight, guys." Fishlegs said as the dragons nodded to them.

The Whispering Death dove towards Toothless but he leapt away. It then blew out rings of fire at him and sent him near a cliff. Toothless roared at the Whispering Death and it dove underground.

With it did the cliff broke apart leaving large gap between Toothless and where the cliff rested now. The Whispering Death came back up and blew some more rings of fire at Toothless. He managed to dodge but now he was left with less room.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

The Whispering Death fired another ring of fire again missing Toothless. "Buddy." Hiccup said quietly. Toothless looked at him desperately and growled. He looked like he was saying sorry.

The Whispering Death fired another ring of fire and pushed Toothless closer to the edge. "He's going to knock Toothless into the canyon!" Hiccup said looking at the other Viking teens. Toothless was sliding off the edge and pulling himself back up.

Hiccup watched on with frightened eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him. Toothless was almost falling to his death into a canyon. He could only think of one thing to do, it was a gamble, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Hiccup took a deep breath and walked up to the edge of canyon and took a step forward and fell in. The Viking teens gasped at what he did with shock look on their faces.

"Hiccup!" Astrid and Kairi called for him.

They watched as he fell and Toothless leapt for him. The Whispering Death took noticed of this. **"He's abandoning our fight for the scrawny Human?"** thought the dragon.

Toothless reached him and Hiccup climbed onto his back and placed his prosthetic leg into the stirrup and pushed down on it. The rocks fell creating a dust cloud bit Hiccup and Toothless emerged from it and fly up into the air.

"Yes!" Astrid yelled.

"I swear he only dose things like that to make me nervous." Kairi said giving a sigh of relief.

"You save me. I save you. That's the way it is." Hiccup said as they flew toward the Whispering Death.

he Whispering Death saw them coming and fired several spikes at them but missed. It then tried to fire another ring of fire, but missed as did a plasma blast from Toothless.

Sunlight beamed through the dark clouds and momentarily blinded the Whispering Death."THe light, it burns!" roared the dragon.

"Hiccup the sunlught, the sunlight is it's weakness!" shouted fishlegs

"It cant handle the light" said Melody.

"And that's why they live underground." said Astrid.

Toothless then flew over the holes the Whispering Death and fired several plasma blasts into the holes. There was a big explosion and the other Vikings watched in amazement.

"This is amazing." Ruffnut said watching the explosions.

"We've got to find you an arch nemesis." Tuffnut said talking to Barf and Belch." **Agreed"** said Barf and Belch.

Suddenly the Whispering Death flew out of a hole and flew straight into a mountain wall. It got up and growled at Toothless, only for Toothless to pin it down to the ground. Toothless looked like he was about to deal the final blow.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup looked at him before he got off the Whispering Death much to it's confusion. " **What?, you had the chance to finish me off!"** said the whispering death looking at Toothless.

"If it means that much to you. I am sorry for going into your tunnel, i needed a place to sleep, it was during the Dragon War" Grunted Toothless.

 **"What do you mean by that?, The Dragon War is Ove** r?"Growled the Whispering Death.

 **"Yes, His Rider and him is the one who killed the Red Death and ended the war. Now we have peace at last** " Melody Grunted to the Whispering Death.

 **"I see, then i can forgive you for entering my Tunnel"** said The Whispering Death as he held its tail out and Toothless shook it with his paw. **"Do you have a name?"** grunted Melody

 **"Yes, my name is Earthshaker"** said Earthshaker.

" **Well Earthshaker, how would you like to have your Teeth brushed, i know a special paste made for Whispering Deaths."** said Melody which made Earthshakers eyes lit up. " **Please do, i haven't had my teeth brushed in ages"** Grunted Earthshaker.

"Why dont we head home" said Hiccup as he mounted on Toothless. The riders and their new friend Earthshaker flew off back to Berk. later on did Toothless and the dragons seal off the holes with rocks so nobody accidentally fell in. one thing for sure was that Hiccup had Toothless's back and Toothless had his.

End of chapter.

Next chapter is Dagur visiting Berk.


End file.
